Resource Deposits
__TOC__ General Information Deposits earn Metal and Oil at a set rate, continuously throughout the time you own it, without requiring a specific act of collection, like Oil Pumps and Metal Factories. While in your home base, if you look at your resource collection total, you will see the totals constantly increasing from the flow of resources from the deposits. * Each Deposit size contains a set of defensive structures that can be repositioned, but not upgraded or added to by the player. In addition, you may add one Platoon of your own units (max 1500) to guard the deposit once in control of it. *Deposits can be obtained from either Rogue Factions (Yellow Color) or Enemy Players (Red Color). Control of Deposits is acquired by destroying all Defense Structures located on that deposit with the exception of the main deposit building itself which cannot be targeted. *Deposits are permanent structures on the World Map. *Deposits on the map have a rising field around them, setting them apart from bases. *The resources aquired from Deposits DO NOT generate XP for the player. *You can increase the collection from your deposit by using certain Special Ops. Strategy Notes *The amount generated by deposits is too low for the current game and the resources required for intermediate and advanced-level upgrades. However, they are still hoarded by users who still own deposits. *Attacking a deposit of an Enemy Player may provoke him/her to retaliate, and will disable any Damage Protection of your Base. *A player will lose any Deposits that he/she owns when Relocating ("Jumping") out of a Sector. Deposit Collection Rates Defending Deposits It is no longer possible to defend Deposits using Guard Platoons. It is therefore very easy to take any Deposit using the current Faction units. Relocating With Deposits If you relocate, you lose control to all Deposits you owned before the relocation. They will then be owned by Rogue Factions. Controlling Rogue Factions Rogue Metal & Oil Deposits may be found in the control of any one of six different Rogue Factions. Most of these Rogue Factions are only semi-active, as all the ordinary Rogue bases are owned by Ironstrike, and the six factions may only make an occasional appearance associated with events, Units, and Holidays. *The controlling Rogue Faction of a Deposit has no effect on it's layout. *Each controlling Rogue Faction may can be found to have Deposits in all five sizes. Deposit Layouts Appearance Progression Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History *The were from World Map in the *''Resource Deposits'' removed the ability to add a Guard Platoon in the G. U. of Jul 29,2016. *''Resource Deposits'' ( Metal & Oil ) World Map Icon became animated a in the G. U. of Apr 26,2012. *''Resource Deposits'' ( Metal & Oil ) were introduced along with the World Map in the G. U. of Apr 02, 2012. *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *The Resources acquired from Deposits DO NOT generate Experience Points ( XP ) for the player. Quotes Related Pages FAQ Hit Expand to View This Section *Oil/Metal depots have outlived their usefulness, how about removing them all of them (or at least most of them) from the game to free up more space for all the stuff we currently need/have (Thorium depots, HH45s, AC45s, regular rogues, event bases, etc)? **I agree with your observation that their original purpose (resource generation) has been lost, and we will very likely make revisions to map composition along the lines you suggest. However, there’s emergent behavior around deposits where many players enjoy displaying their control over portions of the map by controlling multiple deposits. We won’t pull deposits until we can deliver a substitute for that activity as well. - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) Gallery - Animated MetalDepo2.gif OilDepo2.gif Gallery Oil-Deposit-Background.jpg|Oil Deposit Background PlayerBase-Background-3.jpg|Metal Deposit Background ( Shared with Player Bases ) deposit_captured.png Gallery - Historical Deposits-PreReleaseDesign.png|Depost Map Icons Pre-Release Concept Deposits-Original-Captured-Popup.png|Metal Depost Captured Notice Original Design Video Navigation Category:Deposit Category:Resources Category:A to Z